


Do You Like Scary Movies?

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 80s Style and Fashion prompt:Stargate Atlantis, any ensemble, throwing a Friday the 13th (or other 80s slasher films) themed costume partyIn which Atlantis is throwing a Halloween costume party with a horror theme, and Rodney has an issue with John's costume.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Do You Like Scary Movies?

_When the lights go out, the terror begins!_ (Alone in the Dark, 1982)

“How do I look?” Ronon asked, baring his fangs.

“Suitably feral,” Teyla replied approvingly.

“You’ll do,” John said.

Actually, he looked pretty damn good. There were a handful of people on Atlantis who turned out to be magicians with makeup and costumes, including Miko who’d turned Ronon into a partially transformed werewolf from _An American Werewolf in London_.

Ronon flexed his fur-covered fingers. “Wolfman. Cool.”

The Halloween party had an 80s horror movie theme, costumes mandatory. John knew Chuck was responsible for that because Rodney had found out and ranted about it for a full forty minutes.

“Check me out!”

Cadman emerged from behind the privacy screen wearing a fancy pink dress and a tiara. The dress was liberally spattered with fake blood.

“ _Carrie_?” John guessed.

“ _Prom Night_ , pal. No mere pig’s blood for this girl.” Cadman twirled, looking suitably gruesome. “Teyla, you look amazing.”

“I could not let Torren see me in this costume. He would have been frightened.”

She’d been dressed up as Pinhead from _Hellraiser_ , the pins soft and rubbery. Even John was a little freaked out by it. Teyla was a shoo-in for best costume contest winner. Well, until Rodney came stalking in decked out in his high-tech _Aliens_ costume.

“Jeez, McKay. How high are those lifts?”

With some difficulty, Rodney pushed the mask part of the head piece back. “I’ll have you know this costume is accurate and fully articulated.”

“And a bit warm,” Teyla added. No doubt she was taking in the sweat already dotting Rodney’s forehead.

“Yes, well, I’ll make sure they do the contest first thing. I’m not wearing this all night.” He gave John a once-over. “Shouldn’t you get changed?”

John looked down at his Camp Arawak tee and khaki shorts. “I’m ready.”

“That’s not a costume,” Rodney countered. 

“Oh. Right.” John reached behind him on the table and grabbed the wig. He slipped it on, then tucked a very realistic looking severed head under his arm. “Now I’m ready.”

“I do not understand your costume,” Teyla said.

“You supposed to be a woman?” Ronon asked. “Or one of those musicians with the long hair?”

John flipped the aforementioned long hair over his shoulder. “Nope. I’m a guy pretending to be a girl, who carves up a summer camp full of kids.”

“Shouldn’t you be wearing a hockey mask?” Cadman asked.

John grinned. His costume was going over better than he hoped. No extensive face paint or prosthetics for him. While everyone else got hot and uncomfortable, he’d be nice and cool.

“I’m not Jason Voorhees. I’m Angela Baker from _Sleepaway Camp_.”

“Seriously?” Rodney scowled down at him. “You’re representing a trans-misogynistic film for the party?”

John stared at him. “I’m what?”

“That sounds bad,” Ronon said.

“It is bad!” Rodney gestured with one shiny black clawed hand. “That was a terrible movie, even without making the monster a trans kid. Which is exactly what they did. I can’t believe you picked it.”

John looked down at his camp shirt in dismay. He hadn’t really thought about it like that. As a kid, he just remembered being freaked out by the twist ending.

“I can fix it,” Miko said. She dug through her big box of costume supplies.

John ended up going to the party as a victim of the Great White in _Jaws_ , his camp clothes torn and bloody, and big bite marks added to his arms and legs. Instead of being cool and comfortable, he was itchy.

Kavanagh ended up winning the contest with his eerily spot-on portrayal of Freddie Krueger, much to Rodney’s gall.

“You need to watch a better class of movie,” Rodney told John as they were getting ready for bed that night. “If it’s not laughably bad science, it’s sub-standard slashers.”

“Next year I’ll go as Charlie Sheen’s character in _The Wraith_.”

“Oh, you mean the low-budget crossover between _The Crow_ and _Knight Rider_? How are we even a couple?”

John pulled him close, glad to be rid of their costumes. “Because I’ve got the body and you’ve got the brain?”

“You’re an idiot,” Rodney said affectionately right before he kissed John. “Remind me to make sure all future costume parties are canceled.”

“I can think of better ways to celebrate Halloween,” John agreed. He thought the lights all the way down until the room was swallowed up by inky blackness. 

As long as he had Rodney in his bed, he had no reason to be afraid of the dark.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Title is a quote from the movie _Scream_ , which is a 90s movie. But I’m a rebel, so I’m using it for an 80s-themed fill. ::grins::


End file.
